Wonderwall
by Tuliharja
Summary: Amaterasu has fallen for Minato, but will he answer to her feelings or…? One-shot. R&R!


Title: _Wonderwall_

Author: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _Amaterasu has fallen for Minato, but will he answer to her feelings or…? One-shot._

Disclaimer: _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto while Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to CLAMP. I'm merely writing fan fiction. I don't either own the cover art._

Author's note: _Thank you Vampy Kitten for betaing this._

* * *

 **:: Wonderwall ::**

Won-der-wall, _adjective_

Someone you find yourself thinking about all the time,

the person you are completely infatuated with.

:: ::

She glanced the man that had been whisked from another world and time to hers. Somehow, that didn't bother her as much as it had in the beginning. Maybe it was because Minato was starting to get used to this world and place? Or maybe it was because his warm and gentle aura? Or perhaps the fact he had decided to protect Amaterasu, despite the fact she hadn't even asked such a thing? But he had done that all and even more, impressing her little by little.

It had started this little feeling inside Amaterasu that had grown slowly in size until it was starting to consume her. The feeling wasn't unfamiliar to her, since she had witnessed it first hand when she had been watching her sister. She had seen how Tomoyo's eyes would light up and her body language become more open around her lover. Amaterasu had seen it all, so the symptoms she had started to possess while being around Minato weren't that odd to her. But despite this, she knew it was futile.

Minato's heart already belonged to another woman. A woman he probably wouldn't ever see again if he couldn't figure out how to get back to his world and time. (How she wished that would be the case, despite knowing she was being selfish and evil for wishing such a thing.)

So far Minato hadn't managed to come up anything and had started to build new life here in Nihon. It pleased Amaterasu greatly, especially when Minato would kneel in front of her, just like now. It was a sign of submission, that he would stay here with her. Not by her side but rather in the shadows, watching and protecting her. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

"My Empress," the yellow-haired man breathed, lifting his clear blue eyes to Amaterasu. The look was mesmerizing and enrapturing, making Amaterasu's heart miss a beat. It was open and warm, making the icy walls that she had built around herself to slowly melt. Minato was like a spring that came to chase away winter's coldness.

"Yes?" Amaterasu breathed out, watching how Minato reached toward her in tentative manner, before clasping his hands around hers.

His hands were warm and somewhat rough as he slowly turned the back of her hand toward himself. She watched with her dark eyes as Minato leaned in, before planting a kiss to the back of her hand.

She was sure even Minato could hear how her heartbeat had increased from this action. It beat against her chest, like a bird that wanted out from its cage. It only got worse when Minato flashed his typical smile that was like a sunbeam. It was extremely sweet, but instead of making Amaterasu happy, like it usually did, this time it made her sad. She couldn't help but wonder how long she could keep this illustrious man that had managed to worm his way to her heart.

"My sweet, sweet Empress," Minato continues, nuzzling his cheek against her hand, making Amaterasu a bit taken aback. Yet she didn't pull her hand away, despite her all senses screaming her to pull away and put a stop to this. She couldn't ever be sure who was watching or what would happen if she showed her true feelings. Not to mention how Minato would respond if she did.

But the way he was acting at the moment made her wishful and bold. Bold enough to lift her free hand up and touch his soft, spiky locks. Gently, she caressed his locks, wanting and wishing more as she watched the man.

She only stopped her petting when Minato shifted his gaze once again to her, his smile ever present. Instead of pulling apart, like she really should, she slowly moved her hand from yellow locks to his cheek, cupping it. Amaterasu's own look softened a bit as she started caress Minato's cheek with her thumb, while he leaned against her touch.

It made her think all the possibilities, instead of the what-if worries that had been looming in her mind just a moment ago. The way he looked at her, so content and seemingly happy, made her heart swell from happiness.

"What is it, Minato?" she whispered her question, while leaning a bit toward him, wanting to close the distance between them. How much she wanted to just crouch down and…

"My Empress," Minato breathed out, while closing his eyes, just to rise in a graceful manner. It put Amaterasu upon an edge as she watched cautiously, awaiting his next move.

Blue eyes met her dark turquoise ones, before those came closer in a flash. It made Amaterasu think of Minato's nickname 'Yellow Flash', despite the fact she could only see blue. Yet it soon turned to yellow as she felt something soft pressed against her cheek. Her eyes widen briefly as she turned her head toward Minato, almost hitting her nose against his cheek. But just in last moment she froze, as Minato pulled once again apart.

"May I?" he asked, making laughter drop from Amaterasu's lips.

Asking permission for such an act he would probably commit…it sounded ridiculously sweet as the Empress merely nodded her head.

Flashing a somewhat boyish smile, Minato closed the distance Amaterasu had hoped to close for a while now. It was sweet and fleeting kiss that barely lasted even a second, yet it was enough to set a fire inside of Amaterasu. Quietly, she pulled Minato into another kiss, this time rougher and demanding.

Amaterasu decided in that moment she wouldn't care what would happen. She wouldn't care if one day Minato would find a way to get back to his own world and time. She wouldn't care if he would leave her, since this moment was here and now. And she would take full advantage of Minato, as once they parted to catch their breaths, she pulled him after herself into her chambers.


End file.
